Little Kitsune's Butterflies 3
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Kiba the dog lover was walking his pet dog Akamaru. On their way they or rather to say Akamaru chased down a cat and cornered it to a tree. But all that changed when Kiba found out that the cat they were chasing was a cute blond boy. [KibaNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: This is the 3****rd**** version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies", I repeat and I will repeat again go to my account profile to check out the other versions you want to read. I think there are only seven versions, and I am already making the third. After making all these versions, I will officially make it into a story. The first version was SasuNaru and the 2****nd**** was ShikaNaru… And now it's KibaNaru…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: Kiba the dog lover was walking his pet dog Akamaru. On their way they or rather to say Akamaru chased down a cat and cornered it to a tree. But all that changed when Kiba found out that the cat they were chasing was a cute blond boy. KibaNaru **

**(Reminders again they are only 8 years old)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies 3"**

_The weather was great to take a little walk outside of the house, a little boy and his pet paced along the street side by side. Master and dog taking a little stroll to the greener side of the area near their town… _

"_Mmm… the air smells great here doesn't it?" the boy with a red mark on both side of his face took a deep breath and smelt the nature all around him. _

"_Arf!" Akamaru barked at his master as if agreeing to him. The little boy bent down and patted his dog on the head. _

"_So you gonna' take a leak now?" the little boy let out a smirk when his pet started to smell the ground to find his marked area. _

"_Kiba!" a voice called out, the boy named 'Kiba' turned around to see his friend whom he met at school the other day, they're parents had to enroll their children in the ninja academy. _

"_Yo, Lee!" Kiba waved back at the boy, the little boy he waved at had a bowl-cut hair and thick eyebrows. _

"_Well… I'll see you at school!" Lee waved back at Kiba and walked away. Kiba stopped waving at his friend when Lee's form disappeared._

"_You done Akamaru?" Kiba looked back at Akamaru who was missing. Kiba's eyes widened in panic, he started to look around and when he saw a white fur running deeper into the uninhabited area, he frantically ran to follow it._

"_Arf! Arf!" Akamaru was barking wildly and running to chase that animal. Kiba was on his trail following his dog._

"_Akamaru!" Kiba shouted at his pet, his dog was acting all crazy over some cat who was just minding his own business. Akamaru loved to chase cats especially when they are afraid of him. Kiba ran like hell, his dog was very fast and so was the cat that Akamaru was chasing._

"_Grr…" Akamaru growled at the tree, when Kiba reached his dog he practically flopped his body on the ground, he was panting for air from the long hectic run. Kiba was looking up at the tree and what he saw made him blink twice. _

"_What the hell?!" Blue eyes met with his dark ones, Kiba was staring dumbfounded at the little boy who sat on the branch of the tree. Akamaru was still growling and soon started to bark again, Kiba sat up and hushed his dog._

"_Akamaru! That's a boy! Not a cat!" Kiba grabbed his dog and looked it in the eye, Kiba was really mad and Akamaru noticed what his master was feeling, the dog howled and understood his master._

"_You can come down now… Akamaru was just confused…" Kiba called out to the boy and placed his pet down on the ground again. Kiba pulled himself up and dusted away the dirt on his clothes with his hands. The little boy hopped off the branch and landed silently on the ground. Kiba's eyes widened at the sight before him, he even felt his heart racing and he felt breathless. The boy had blond hair that shimmered like gold under the sun light; he had tan skin that made him look a bit peachy. The little boy had whisker-like marks on each side of his cheek making him look like a kitsune. His blue eyes looked so deep that Kiba thought he could drown in it. All in all, this boy was a beautiful being who was made perfectly by the 'oh so beloved God' he worshipped everyday._

"_Y-you're not going to hurt me?" the boy's voice sounded frightened, but Kiba could still here honey toned sweetness of it. _

"_No! I would never harm another human being!" Kiba said with a reassuring smile. He walked towards the boy and took his hand._

"_What are you doing?" the boy asked, but not scared anymore, just curious. His blue eyes looked into the other's face. _

"_Let's go somewhere else… it's kinda' dangerous here since there's no one around…" Kiba pulled the boy beside him and they started walking away. Akamaru just followed behind his master and the little boy whom his master befriended. _

"_So… what's your name? Mine's Kiba…" Kiba gave the blond boy his toothy grin._

"_Um… My name's Naruto…" Naruto said softly and looked up at Kiba to give him a small smile. Kiba saw his smile and felt a blush creep up his cheeks, the boy beside him was absolutely adorable. He just wanted to pinch those tanned cheeks and kiss those cherry colored lips that looked so soft to touch. _

"_N-Naruto eh? That's a cute name…" Kiba said shyly, he tried to remain his cool composure of his, he didn't want to go all gooey in front of the boy. _

"_Is your dog named Akamaru?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes descended on the white fur ball that was now walking right in front of them. Naruto stopped in his tracks and bent down to the dog. And his tanned hand reached for it…_

"_Wait! Don't touch him! He doesn't like strangers touch-" Kiba was cut off, before he could finish, Naruto's hand scratched the back of the dog's ears. Akamaru barked happily at the good feeling, his little paw was tapping in delight as those tanned fingers worked its magic. Kiba's eyes almost bulged out as he saw the delightful scene before him, Naruto was laughing while Akamaru was enjoying his touch and barking happily. _

"_He doesn't like strangers touching him eh?" Kiba asked himself, he shook his head and saw Akamaru licking Naruto's hand gratefully. Naruto giggled, the dog's tongue felt ticklish against his skin. Akamaru lay down flat on his back, his belly was shown to Naruto, the blond boy understood the dog's actions and Naruto playfully tickled the dog's belly. Akamaru was barking crazily, his body swaying a little while Naruto tickled him. Kiba felt his heart warming up at the scene, this boy before him was incredible and there is no one just like him._

'_I wish those hands were on me…' Kiba said inside his head, a blush growing in his cheeks, he felt a bit embarrassed thinking about something like that._

"_Hehe… Akamaru is so cute!" Naruto's eyes crinkled in laughter, his smile widening, his hair glittered in the light. He grabbed Akamaru with both of his hands and raised the dog head level, Akamaru barked with glee. Naruto's blue eyes showed so many emotions and so far the emotion you could see clearly was happiness. _

'_They look so cute…' Kiba smiled at the scene, his heart sped up as he watched the exchanging of affection between animal and man. _

"_I wish I had a pet like Akamaru…" Naruto said softly, his blue eyes looked deeper when he bent his head down a bit from the light. Naruto gave a sweet small smile to Akamaru and kissed the dog on the lips, it was just a light kiss and given playfully. _

'_Hwa?! Akamaru got kissed?! What the hell?! That lucky dog! I really want to be in his paws right now!' Kiba's face grew red like a tomato, he gulped twice and started to walk towards them. _

"_Ah… Naruto… I think we should go now…" Kiba took his dog away from Naruto, the blond boy nodded his head and stood up. They started walking again but this time they weren't talking. Kiba felt uncomfortable about the silence, it's like he did something wrong to deserve it. When they were out of the uninhabited area Naruto stopped in his tracks, Kiba noticed and turned to face the boy. He was still holding Akamaru, Naruto's head was bent down his face wasn't showing. _

"_I guess we have to go our separate ways since your going home…" Naruto's voice was so low, but Kiba could still hear what he said. Kiba put Akamaru down and grabbed Naruto's hand once again, he smiled at the boy's face._

"_Nope… Wanna' come with me and eat snacks?" Kiba asked with a toothy grin, he squeezed Naruto's hand, the blond head looked up. Kiba saw the blush in Naruto's face, he felt his heart once again beating erratically, Naruto gave Kiba the warmest smile ever. _

"_Sure… If it's no trouble…" Naruto's voice had joy in it, Kiba felt like melting right in front of him, the boy was just so adorable._

"_I-It's no problem! Right Akamaru?!" Kiba looked down at his dog and Akamaru barked happily, Kiba smiled and in silence he said 'Good boy!' to his dog, and then he turned to look at Naruto's beautiful face. _

"_Hehe… Thank you…" Naruto said softly, his smile once more was radiating warmth; he gripped Kiba's hand and started walking. While they were walking again, they were talking like old friends. _

'_This boy is just so adorable I want to keep him all for myself…' Kiba blushed again, the idea just came out like its natural. He guessed that he would only react like this around Naruto. The blond boy suddenly stopped walking, Kiba followed and so did Akamaru, and he saw that Naruto was looking at something. Kiba tried to look at what Naruto was seeing but all he could see was a butterfly._

"_Neh… Kiba… You know why butterflies have wings?" Naruto asked, but his gaze still was kept on the butterfly that was floating around._

"_So that they could fly?" Kiba answered even though it still sounded like a question. He just shrugged his shoulders since that was the answer anyways._

"_Nope… They have wings so that they could be free…" Naruto looked at Kiba once again, his smile was so small on his face but yet there was still warmth from it. _

"_Free eh?" Kiba repeated that word and looked back at the butterfly again, the butterfly was flying into the uninhabited area where it could fly back to its home._

"_I want to be free Kiba-kun… I think that… If I had wings… No one could hurt me anymore… I could just fly away and disappear just like that beautiful butterfly over there…" Naruto's eyes saw that the butterfly had disappeared, then he looked back at Kiba and smiled at the boy. But this time his smile held sadness in it, Kiba felt his heart clench. Suddenly he pulled the boy into an embrace, Naruto gasped at the close contact. No one had ever given him a hug. He had never had any parents anyway and all the other adults just want to hurt him._

"_No… Don't… Don't fly away and disappear…" Kiba said softly against Naruto's ear. The boy's body started to shake, Kiba felt something wet against his shoulder, and when he looked at Naruto's face. He saw that he was crying, Kiba smiled at the boy and slowly leaned in. Kiba's lips slowly brushed from the head then to the crying eyes and slowly to those cherry lips. Naruto stopped crying when he felt Kiba's soft butterfly kisses. _

"_Kiba-kun… I-I won't disappear if that's what you want…" Naruto said while sniffing, he wiped his tears away. And then he felt Kiba's lips against his. Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against Kiba's. He closed his eyes and sighed, he had never felt so good in another's arms. Kiba and Naruto stayed close to each other the whole day. And Naruto didn't mind the way Kiba wanted him he actually enjoyed being wanted anyways._

'_Isn't the world cruel my little kitsune? Your wings have been taken away from you… Your freedom stolen by someone because of their own selfishness…' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it… I had to type this story for a whole day. Please tell me what you think about my story and if you have any request please type it in with your comments in the reviews… I will again wait for 3-4 days… Not 2-3 days since I will be leaving for my hometowns for 2 days… Thank you again…**

**To: Yumi Asuka… I hope that yet again this story is good for you… I had a slight loss when I got distracted by my brother but recovered immediately… Hehe… If you have any requests you can ask again even though you think it's too much of you to ask of me again… It's okay and besides I need to make 7 versions (I think) since I am already at my 3****rd**** I have to finish the rest… Thank you for your reviews…**


End file.
